Shameful Eyes
by SacredSlumber
Summary: A cross between Elfen Lied and Road to Perdition.A young girl anmed Adriana goes to the park one day and finds two young children singing Ring around the rosie. When those two children were murdered strange things happen to her.


Shameful Eyes

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"God doesn't kill children."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ring around the rosie, A pocket full of posies, Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down!"_

Two young children, one in a dress the other in casual clothing grabbed eachothers hands spinning in circles as they sung a tune, and at the end they both fell down. Adriana sat on the park bench watching the two dance around, and fall over again. "Ring around the rosie," The little girl sang in a squeaky voice with giggles in between. The little boy held onto the little girl's hands tightly. "A pocket full of posies," The two giggled a bit more. "Ashes! Ashes!" The two sung together. "We all fall down!" They both let go of eachothers hands as they fell back giggling uncontrolably against the lucious green grass.

Adriana's eyes focused on the two children as people walked by every couple moments. Some talked about how nice the weather was, and then a bunch of teenagers came by rambling about their new shoes, and about how dreamy the new boy on Teen Magazine's cover is.

When Adriana took her eyes off the children the singing stopped, and when she looked the two children were holding hands staring at her.

"...Yes?" She asked nervously. The two children stood there gluing their eyes on Adriana's figure. Her feet twitched then stood up walking off nervously. The little boy and girl watched as she made her way off.

"Leave, now." The two children grumbled.

Along the path Adriana could hear them giggling again, but when she turned around they were glaring at her coldly. Her heart was beating quickly, but then turned back around speed-walking until she was out of the park's entrance.

She looked down then shook her head making her way home. On her way home the eletronic store which had televisions on three shelfs were rested inside the window. People were crowded along the window murmuring, and others covered their mouths in aghast.

"I can't believe someone would do that to a child!" One woman let out to her friend in a raspy voice.

"There weren't any clues or anything! No evidence, sir!" Another cried out.

"Oh my, oh my..." One woman fanned herself.

Others had tears stream down their cheeks in fear, as some men stood there with expressionless faces keeping their eyes set to the televisions. This caught Adriana's intrest.

"Excuse me. Pardon me," She jostled through the crowd of people standing in the front row where some old ladies were along with their sons or daughters behind them in suits. One woman looked at Adriana with hurt eyes, and another covered their face sobbing softly at the sight. Adriana focused her eyes on one of the big television screens to see a child's body against a patch of grass without a head, and covered in a pool of its own blood. Its clothes were soaked in its own fluids, and another child in a dress looked like she exploded. Her lungs, stomach, intestines, and heart were beside her. Her head was still placed on, but her eyes were wide open. A sickening sight for anyone to handle, espically those with sensitive stomachs. The news cast came on after explaining what was found just a couple minutes ago. Soon the children's pictures were cut out due to adultery.

"_God doesn't kill children_!" One man shout out along the crowd.

"Some sick pervet must've done this! Scratch that, no human could do this to anyone! No one is that sick, and heartless!" Another man shouted as well.

"It could've been one of those cerial killers!" A woman choked out.

Adriana's eyes were stuck to the television as her jaw dropped a little. It was those two children in the park.

"It was them," Adriana whispered to herself with a shaken voice. "It was those two." She backed away from the television then pushed through the crowd running quickly to the park. When she reached it there was caution signs and tape covering the entrance, and police were standing out front. A couple blocked the entrance and the rest either were shaking their heads, talking to eachother about suspects, and a couple were trying to hold in their lunch.

Adriana didn't even bother trying to get past them, the scene answered her question. She looked to her left and saw a small group of women gossiping about what happened. Apparantly the park was cleared out in a short time. Either that or they ran out after discovering what had happened not long ago. Adriana looked up at the buildings around her noticing that people pushed aside their curtains looking at the sight. From up there they probably could see it all, even though it was being cleaned up.

Adriana turned around walking to her house and thought about what had happened, and sprinted home escaping the scene.


End file.
